Drugs such as sulfamethoxazole, dapsone, and isoniazid are commonly used to treat infection and can cause side effects in AIDS patients. This study is determining why these drugs cause so many side effects by using two other drugs, caffeine and para-amino salicyclic acid, as markers of drug metabolism.